User talk:Herald of meridian/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Black Rock Shooter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Jyuuce page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jyuuce (Talk) 02:01, February 25, 2010 Has been here and currently watching you... oh hai there! you have been watching this wiki too? YukiNagato 15:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) BRS wiki! you beat me too it! XD I hope you don't mind me helping out ^.^ DoubleLariat 12:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC)Bianca c: Added pictures to character profiles + some content. I hope it looks okay :D edit: also, I created (and currently editing) a merchandise page. Can you please add it to the sidebar? that would be awesome, thank you :D DoubleLariat 15:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC)Bianca Merchandise Nevermind about adding a merchandise page! I am putting merchandise under respected characters, it makes it much easier anyway. Also the layout and stuff looks amazing. DoubleLariat 12:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Bianca add animangafooter hi there, do any of the sysops here want to add the animanga footer to their main page? feel free to check out what some of the other sites have done p/s: your wiki's Special:ListUsers is showing 0 users, but seeing as you are able to modify the css files, I assume you must have admin rights ~~Gin-san (Talk) 12:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: addanimangafooter replied ~~Gin-san (Talk) 18:41, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : hi there, all sysops, :it would be good if you can add the animangafooter to your main page using this code as a reciprocal measure, instead of just adding your wiki to the footer? thanks ~~Gin-san (Talk) 16:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Character List I wanted to ask you about the character list. How do I add another link to it? I'm trying to put in a link to the Geshumaru page. ~Geshumaru : If you meant adding a category to the Geshumaru page, you could just type in "Characters" to the Category bar below the part where you edit the article. ----Herald of meridian 00:47, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Ah, okay. Thank you.^^ : ~Geshumaru Naming format Which wikis do you handle? I know such as, say, the TYPE-MOON wiki uses Asian format, but the ones I'm familiar with (Lucky Star, Haruhi Suzumiya, Digimon, Vocaloid, etc.) use European. Also, due to the fact "Kuroi Mato" is often rendered in Asian format, a lot of people seem to think her given name is Kuroi, not her surname. Thoughts? Only dead fish go with the flow. 12:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) BRS storyline update Hello! http://blackrockshooter.jp/story.html here is a new update of the storyline. I don't know if you know anyone who can translate though. Just thought I'd give you a heads up c: Mato's surname Ignore this edit it's my moment of fail Only dead fish go with the flow. 18:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Pilot vs. anime http://vocaloidotaku.net/index.php?/topic/5344-the-black-rock-shooter-pilot-lied/ Think it's worth mentioning? This is pretty significant. Only dead fish go with the flow. 06:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) *reads link* Well, now that you've pointed it out, yes, there are big changes made between the pilot and the actual OVA. But I guess it's pretty normal like how the character design in Naruto changed from the pilot chapter to the first chapter. I'll be making a copy of that in the wiki's blog section and will be making it accessible through the main page. [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 10:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Last names before first? Well, uhm...I've been thinking, why put the last names first?Yes, I know, because in Japan, they usually put last names first. But, At the beginning of an article, you can just put the romajii of the name and how they say it. Example: Yomi Takanashi (高梨黄泉-Takanashi Yomi) is the protagonist/antagonist of the OVA ''Black★Rock Shooter. Her "other self" is the Dead Master. I mean, it makes sense right? Because, that's the best way I can explain. ~XIV soft redirects I think the soft redirects I've made, such as Youtube, are useful because they make it simpler to include links to pages in other wikis without having to figure what to type every time. Did you have a reason to delete them? --Sbluen 04:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I'll do that. Thanks. Blue color Would you mind trying to lighten the blue links? It is a bit hard to view on the black background. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, it is much better. Nice choice in shade. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Site Logo Can you tell me who designed the logo of the Wiki? I need a logo for my site ASAP. ProtoStealth 02:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) File move Hello, could you move this file Star-strap_(Kuroi).png → Star-strap_(Mato).png -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:02, December 26, 2010 (UTC) BGS/GRS Talk with this guy. He said that BGS's name was a mistranslation in the first place. On a side note, what do you mean with edit war? (not what is an edit war, but what is the war about) ProtoStealth 01:40, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey man... sorry about the wrong editing... :p Can I ask you one thing though? How do you change the color of the infobox template's background color? coz no matter how i change the theme, it's still white... Unsigned comment by AllenFervore : Don't worry too much about that. I'll make a new character infobox soon. [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 12:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : : oh no... your infobox is alright.. see, Im trying to make my own wiki too... ;D and im alittle confused with editing my wiki's theme.. I preferred a black background for it but the character infobox's background color remained white... i really dont get it... how do you do it? :p ''Unsigned comment by AllenFervore :: You need to edit the template. Anyway, it will be hard to explain things to you without having seen anything, so it would be best if you show me what you infobox looks like. [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 01:34, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :: :: oh wait... i finally figured it out... I shouldve used character Infobox. Very sorry for the bother. T^T ::: Well at least you got yourself out of that mess. ^^; [[User:Herald of meridian|herald'of'meridian♣]] 13:49, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Huke's Name Do you know where can I find Huke's real name? ''ProtoStealth 17:31, March 11, 2011 (UTC) : I don't think we should post that info. The Japanese are sensitive with their identity over the Internet (as demonstrated by them wearing masks or anything that can conceal their face when posting via Nico Nico or Youtube). It's best that we just call him as simply huke. [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 00:40, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : Huh. If that is your decision, I respect it. I had always assumed Ryohei Huke was his real name. ''ProtoStealth 03:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Twitter Hey, I appreciate you following WikiaAnime on Twitter! I'd like to put the WikiaAnime Twitter account on the mainpage. It's working out well, and we're generating a lot of interest through Twitter and through promoting our wikis through the mainpages! Kate.moon 20:42, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I was also wondering if I could put the Twitter button on the other anime wikis where you're an admin. Twitter is doing really well in referring the wikis and part of that is coming from being on the mainpages, since it generates interest and awareness for wikis that users might not be aware of. Let me know what you think! Kate.moon 09:33, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ブラック☆ロックシュター　ザ　ゲーム When it comes to BRS: The Game, just leave it to me! Although help is also appreciated. DestinySonata 05:39, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for adding info on the game. :) [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 05:41, September 6, 2011 (UTC) The Need for Infoboxes Hi there Meridan. Even though I'm a new user (6 Edits, pfft) I must inform you that the wiki's form of information presentation is nonstandard which is evidenced by different pages (namely character pages) having different layouts for the character. Quite a simple example of this is BRS and WRS. In truth I'm not looking to offend you or you methods but I simply suggest that the Wikis information should be organized in a more easily discernible manner. One immediate problem is the use of infoboxes. Due to the recent advent of BRS THE GAME several new characters have been revealed such as the Apostles are the Entirety of UEF-PSS and as such new character pages will be created. This is where userboxes come in. I suggest the creation of a universal infobox for A - Characters B - Locations C - A miscellaneous infobox for other articles like vehicles or organizations These are just my recommendations and If need be I can create the infoboxes myself though I would rather consult with you first. — ''Unsigned comment by User:Kozakuu RE: Discussion Thank you for your explanation of the wiki's problems so far. I agree the Black Rock Shooter page is rather confusing but nonetheless, it is a problem we must rectify. To gather material for possible ideas on this problem I have observed various wikis that have different depictions of a single character. I believe for a wiki to provide to its users and as such flourish with that, the wiki must be organized in a relatively simple format which I have observed in the above wikis. My immediate suggestion for the BRS page is to - in effect - split the single page into several. Below is an example of what I mean. Black Rock Shooter (Original Page, contains all '''depictions of BRS) This page would be split into the following: Black Rock Shooter (Original, for lack of a better name) Black Rock Shooter (OVA) Black Rock Shooter (GAME) Black Rock Shooter (Innocent Soul) Black Rock Shooter (Series, this name may be temporary) This an outline of what I mean but one absolute action must be undertaken. The disambiguation page. This is absolutely essential for this concept to work. The disambiguation page provides a hub of sorts for users to find the depiction they're looking for. You have likely seen them in the past but the twist of this is the addition of general information about BRS as a whole as well as links to other pages. For example: User enters wiki (fresh from playing the GAME) . User types 'black rock shooter' into search bar and presses enter. (Hopefully) first result is the BRS disambiguation page and clicks on it. User finds page with brief description of what BRS is universally, for instance: "BRS has black hair" though far more intelligible than that. User also sees a multitude of pictures that identify which BRS depiction they are also looking for. ''On a note of this, I'm currently experimenting with the slider widget to make this page simpler. '' Below these pictures, user sees a list of BRS's current depictions. User clicks on the one they're looking for and is directed to that specific depiction. This is what I believe to be the simplest method for the conveyance and flow of information on the BRS page. I would like to hear your opinion on this, be it bad or good. Kozakuu 09:12, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Solution From experimenting with sliders over the past few days, they appear to be relatively simple. For a test of them you can see my profile page where I've made a simple example of what I mean. Note that the pictures appear strangely due to the fact that they are an incorrect resolution for use in a slider. In turn, this is because I used pictures already existing on the wiki. Note that the correct image resolution is 660px by 360px. In future If the slider idea works, I will upload the various BRS depiction images in the correct size. As for the BRS (original) article,I agree that we should simplify the article and post a link to the dedicated article for further information. Naming Conventions As for the sliders, I agree, they were a bit limited in the context that we needed. On a less positive note, I'd started to create new articles for the various depictions when I ran into a problem. The articles technically already existed. The problem is that the previously discussed naming conventions for the depiction articles of the '''character are already taken by the media of the same name. This is taken to extremes in Black Rock Shooter (OVA) where the current article is exactly the same as the name previously discussed. It is utterly confusing to work out a correct naming convention for the characters to differentiate them the media in this case. EDIT: In order to not waste time, I've started creating the depiction articles on my profile page, ready to be eventually transferred to their respective articles. XNFE Oh, okay..yeah.. I saw that he writed words in Indonesian. But yes, next time i will tell you. XFujiwaraNoMokoux 16:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) So... Are we still going ahead with adding a disambig page for the various BRS character pages? I've had the idea that we could have the character page titles as 'BRS-(media form-character)' and explain the name in-article. Sorry for the confusing layout, what I mean is this: Black Rock Shooter (OVA character) - to distinguish from - Black★Rock Shooter (OVA) Kozakuu 01:13, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :The original BRS will have a small page lol, but I think disambig is a nice idea. Tossing in some examples me self. :Black Rock Shooter (The Game character) :Black Rock Shooter (Ordet Studio OVA) :Black Rock Shooter (Ordet Studio Series) :Though how many episodes define a series or an OVA? I remember anime in the late 90's, that were not meant for TV airings, but were called OVA due to it being broken into parts. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh sorry, lol I am use to be detailed when it comes to titling. -- Bunai82 (talk) 08:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Agreement I see, this does seem to be the most logical answer for users that are new to the wiki. By the way, will you be making these articles now so we can begin the transfer of information? — unsigned comment by Kozakuu :Just to confirm: Are we keeping the current format of having one BRS character page with different subheadings rather than to have a disambiguation page leading to different incarnations? I must admit that this character is a little tricky to handle for a Wiki because of that. - Qbicle 08:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Applause Thanks for that, the new pages are looking wonderful. Might add Rock now that I know the gist of things. Oh by the way, I'm thinking of giving each UEF-PSS member an article, thoughts? Kozakuu 01:14, November 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: New Wiki Background To start off by clearing up some uncertainty, this picture here. Was this effect intentional? Now that thats said, on to actual discussion. The new background looks very nice, has a very 'BRS' theme to it. In addition to the checkerboard pattern I like the added texturing to the individual squares. Overall, very appropriate to the wikis theme and it kind of gives you an idea of what you're searching for the second you enter the wiki. : Welp. This is what happens when you don't work on a widescreen monitor, lol. Anyway, I got the CSS to avoid repeats on the x-axis, so that should not happen anymore. (The background is supposed to look checkered on the edges beside the article page, fading to black outwards while the middle is white.) : That said, thanks for the feedback. :) [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣'']] 12:22, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I think I have the hang of things, but if I find something I'm struggling with I'll let you know. Just as I mentioned, there's already a new trailer so it may be worth checking it out.